guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Realms of the Gods
Should they still be considered 'the most challenging in the game', since the elite mission in Faction look like a great chalenge too? --Micha Truefaith 11:01, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Henchmen The article mentions that the henchmen from the Temple of the Ages are not ascended, and therefore can't enter. How about the henchmen at Zin Ku Corridor? -Spot 11:57, 15 June 2006 (CDT) : Henchmen can't enter, period. -Immortius 03:15, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ^^^lololololololols then the article should be edited saying that they still cant enter lol =P^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Realm of Torment Does this count? It's fairly different from The Underworld and Fissure of Woe, but it is Abaddon's realm. -- Gordon Ecker 06:43, 3 November 2006 (CST) :The Realm of Torment is where Abaddon was exiled to and sealed in, it's not his realm. That brings up the interesting question of what happened to his actual realm though... Anyway, the Realm of Torment is a section of the Underworld storyline-wise. Capcom 02:25, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Perhaps we could add a section noting this. Thats the first thing I thought of when I saw this page, adding the Realm of Torment. 71.252.35.13 19:47, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well...to get to the Realm of Torment, Nightfall character or not, you must have done the quest Hunted! so I don't see the problem... Suicidal Tendencie 20:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Just read it and noticed it doesn't explain what I mean. It's not a req to enter, it's...mandatory, and ahead of it in the storyline. Basically your question is pointless, and I'm not good at explaining things. Suicidal Tendencie 20:45, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Ascended The article mentions you must be ascended. If you are from Cantha or Elona this is not the case. In Cantha you must be Weh No Su (excuse spelling please), and in Cantha I do not know. This is minor but I think the article should still be edited so beginners don't go through all the hassle of leaving Cantha or Elona to go to Tyria and do everything up to the desert. VegaObscura 04:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :We have pretty much extended the term "Ascension" to the act of gaining the ability to access the realms, in whatever continent you are in. I believe beginners will read the Ascension article, and understand just that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:40, 22 January 2007 (CST) Enterance in Shiverpeaks I heard there was an enterance in the shiverpeaks, does it exist and where? :Lornar's Pass. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:50, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Elonan Ascention? Even though in the storyline, you must complete the hunted! to become "ascended" people from elona could just get to the temple of balthazar to change secondary, and by the same means, if you can change the secondary, you are basically able to get to the realms. And as another question, is it possible to not ascend in one campaign, and get to the realms in a different one? :you can't just change your secondary and get access to the realms. in factions, you just happen to be able to change secondary once you become weh no su, but you dont ascend just from changing your secondary. as for your second question, you have to ascend to access the realms, but it doesnt matter which campaign you do it in.68.142.34.200 16:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Realm of Melandru Is it just my mind playing a trick on me, or was there a place you could get to by talking to Melandru's Watcher in Temple of the Ages, about three years ago? /JockeLundberg 19:14, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :It's your mind.--Land of the Long White Cloud 19:16, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Other Realms of the Gods Has ArenaNet said anything at any time about creating the other realms for the other gods? Seems kind of a waste after 4 years or so, that there's no "forest" Realm of Melandru, no "illusion", no Realm of Lyssa, and no "blissful" realm of Dwayna. I think the suggestion of the addition, up above, of the question of the Realm of Abaddon (now the Realm of Kormir?) is a good one. Seems consistent that every god should have a corresponding realm (Menzies and Dhuum too?). Actually, it seems more INCONSISTENT that there isn't! I'd also think it wouldn't be nearly the work that something like Eye of the North and would add a lot of replayability. - zcollier 08:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Players have been asking that question since the beta weekends: When are you going to do realms for the other gods?! Four years of begging and pleading haven't gotten them yet. As for Menzies and Dhuum, the Fissure and the Underworld were their realms, until Balthazar and Grenth conquered them. —Dr Ishmael 16:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :: The official wiki claims that Gaile Gray has answered the question with, nope, ain't gonna happen (I paraphrase, of course). However, I cannot find the original reference to confirm. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) I'm pretty sure Menzies was never a god at all. However, the FoW is basically Menzies' realm anyway, because Balthazar fails so hard at keeping him out he needed our help. Dhuum is locked away, so he doesn't have a realm... yet. It appears that Grenth fails as hard as Balthazar, so as soon as Dhuum escapes, the Underworld can be considered his. ::And technically, the Realm of Torment was a subsection of the Underworld until Abaddon began corrupting it, upon whence it had to be cut off from the rest of the UW like amputating an infected limb. --Macros 17:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::For Dhuum, check the dialogue in Something Wicked This Way Comes: "Long have the bards sung of Grenth's defeat of Dhuum, the former ruler of the Underworld." So the Underworld was Dhuum's realm until Grenth defeated him, as I said above. I had assumed the same about Menzies/Balthazar, but it appears I was wrong on that point. —Dr Ishmael 17:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, that's why I didn't contradict what you said about Dhuum, only Menzies :P I guess it would have been better if I had said "Dhuum doesn't have a realm anymore, but that will probably change soon." But using an ellipsis and "yet" is far more dramatic. --Macros 18:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC)